


Reaction

by Bearfield003



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, BSAA, Before China, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfield003/pseuds/Bearfield003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The simplest thing can bring some people down. But not Chris Redfield. Not even the strongest of his opponents. It takes a lot to bring down the BSAA captain. But Chris’ kryptonite comes in the shape and form of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here with another story! A oneshot XD  
> I wrote 2 depressing stories in a row. I wanted to write something a little more lively. I hope I didn't get too carried away. lol XD

**All Resident evil Characters belong to Capcom**

**Reaction**

It wasn’t part of his contract, at least Piers doesn’t remember reading it, only if it was the fine print no one ever reads. Regardless, now Piers believes it comes with the job description. It’s probably the best and yet worse part of his job. 

Like everyone learns after the first week at the BSAA-

DONT. EVER. LET. CHRISTOPHERE. REDFIELD. OUT. OF. HIS. OFFICE. WHEN. COMPLETING. PAPERWORK. 

It’s the best job because he gets to be  _ paid  _ for watching Chris Redfield, but it can also be the worse, since the man whines more than a car with horrible squeaky brakes. Piers is honesty torn between the two.

Piers stands by Chris’ door, hazel eyes glaring into brown. They are in a staring competition, it seems- Chris sitting on his desk, pen over paper, while Piers stands by the door, arms crossed and eyes squinting right back at Chris. They have been like this for about a full minute, unblinking and glaring, as if winning or losing will mean Chris can leave his office, when they both know no matter who ‘wins’ Chris is still going to sit through every paper and finish them. Even if it takes the whole night. 

“Come on captain. Paperwork isn’t getting any younger. Get writing.” Piers says with a small huff, his glaring eyes still in tack. 

Piers wants to show a triumphant smirk when he sees Chris’ eyes waver slightly, knowing he has to write, but Piers keeps his face stoic, knowing full well the moment Piers shows his smug smirk, Chris will become the stubborn captain he is, or more so, that is. 

When Chris finally does look down at his paperwork, Piers lets out a small sigh. Glad he doesn’t have to try and wrestle a 220 pound man onto the desk to make sure he continues his work. Seeing Chris actually turn his attention back to his work really is a battle won. Not the war. The war is won when Chris hands him the finished work. Who knows when the bear will want to crawl out of his den. He has many battles ahead. 

“Where’s my coffee?’ Chris’ voice almost makes Piers jump, not expecting Chris to speak.

“Your coffee?” Piers looks down at his watch, right, Chris’ three o’clock coffee. Piers looks up, hazel eyes once again making contact with brown. He can almost feel the mischievous look in those eyes, and Piers knows the moment he steps away from the door, Chris is high tailing out of his office. Normally it’s Piers and Jill on ‘keep Chris Redfield in his office’ duty, but with the blonde woman in a meeting, the task has been laid on Piers’ shoulder. 

A small smirk comes over Chris’ lips, as he leans back on his chair, looking too much as if he's already counting victory. “Looks like I either get my coffee, or you do it for me.” 

The Ace instantly finds himself between two walls. Leave Chris and he will never see his captain again. Let Chris make his coffee, even with Piers behind him, good luck getting him back into his office. Piers learned the hard way, when he allowed Chris outside for a smoke break. He never got the man back In his office.

It’s the small crash that has Piers’ attention detour from Chris and land on the perfect person. 

“You ok there Finn?” Piers asks when he sees Finn picking himself up from the floor, dusting his pants and shaking his head. 

The rookie looks up and instantly flushes at having tripped and his commanding officer seeing him. “Um.. yes! Nothing broken. Was practicing a little martial arts.” He says quickly while karate chopping the air.

 

“Riiight.” Piers says suspiciously before looking back at Chris. The BSAA captain quickly sits down again, clearly trying to use Piers’ distraction to escape through the open window.  _ Note to self, he needs to board up Chris’ windows _ . “Finn, I have a small task for you.” Piers says without looking at him, his eyes still on Chris. Chris’ eyes right on Piers as well. They are at it again, a staring competition. 

 

Chris shoots Piers a challenging stare, clearly liking the idea of small, scared Finn having to take watch. Chris will easily intimidate the young rookie. 

 

“Can you make Captain coffee.” Piers says, a smile taking his lips when he sees the challenging look leave Chris’ eyes.  _ Yeah, he wasn’t going to let Finn watch Chris.  _ “Milk, and 2 spoons of sugar.” Piers instructs, having made coffee enough times for Chris to remember. 

 

Finn looks at Piers for a few seconds before he understands what he’s being told to do. “Right. Yes, sir. I will be right back.” The young rookie says while he runs away, almost tripping on his feet. “Martial arts!” Finns shouts. 

 

Piers watches him leave, letting out a sigh when he sees Finn almost trip yet again. Finn has only been with them for about two weeks, and Piers doesn’t know what to make of him. He clearly really likes Chris, following his oblivious captain around, (Piers too observant to not notice, and more so when someone is looking at  _ his _ captain) and taking as many glimpse of him as he can, which is stupid when Chris is his captain. Finn seems to be intimidated by Chris, the man seeming tongue tied each time Chris so much directs a word towards him. 

It's the movement to the right of the room that brings Piers back from his thoughts. 

“Away from the window and back on the chair!

“Piers!~” Chris whines. 

 

///

 

Finn returns as quickly as possible, handing the hot cup of coffee to Piers. The young Ace nods his head, shooing the rookie away before he could get a glimpse of Chris. It’s not like he doesn’t like Finn, or that he only looks at his captain, with Chris’ reputation, it’s expected. But it’s the way Finn does it, like Chris is the only person on the earth, or something to that calibre. 

The moment Finn gets the message, the young rookie bows his head, big brown eyes darting to where Chris should be, by his desk, but to his chagrin, the door prevents him from seeing Chris since Piers is standing right outside. 

“He came back mighty fast.” Chris comments while biting his pen, his eyes on his computer. 

“Stop chewing on your pen. That will only make you whine about how your pen looks, and how it’s somehow distracting you from doing your work.” Piers answers instead, stepping closer to his captain and placing the hot steaming cup of coffee on the table. 

The BSAA captain takes a second to look up at Piers before he shakes his head while reaching for his coffee, wanting to drink it while it’s hot and overall fresh. The moment Chris takes a sip, he scrunches his nose and pulls the cup away. 

“What is it?” Piers asks, already ready to counter anything Chris throws his way. Most likely not enough sugar, or milk and he has to put more, so that means either he goes, or Piers does. 

“Taste weird.” Chris answers, his eyes still on the cup, his fingers around the holder. 

Piers regards Chris with a frown before he waves his hand dismissively. “I’m sure it’s just that you're not used to anyone else preparing your coffee.” Piers tries to supply, after all Piers has been making Chris’ coffee for about two years now. Since Finn prepared it, it must taste different to Chris, or like his captain described it, weird. 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Chris agrees, placing the coffee cup down, before eyeing it tentatively. Apparently wanting more, or trying to find something to do that isn’t paperwork, Piers can’t decide yet, the captain reaches for it and brings it to his lips again, taking a larger gulp from it. 

“Don’t forget your paperwork.” Piers warns, taking a seat on the chair located in front of Chris’ desk. Grabbing the white baseball that is normally resting on Chris’ desk Piers aimlessly starts to toss it upwards, allowing gravity to do its work before he catches it between his hands. Believe it or not, this ball has saved Chris and Piers from boredom when waiting between meetings. But it can also become a distraction to Chris, when he remembers it and starts to play with it. Like now. Chris is drinking his coffee, but his eyes are not on the screen, where they belong, but on the ball that is repeatedly going into the air, to then land in Piers’ waiting hands. 

“Captain” Piers says, catching the ball, and aiming a glare. The Ace wants to chuckle when Chris’ eyes snap to Piers’ hazel and throws a glare of his own before he’s back to writing. “Good.” Piers says just below a whisper while he continues to once again entertain himself and throws the ball upwards like he was doing earlier. 

At the sound of a wheezed huff, Piers’ attention returns to Chris. The BSAA captain isn't typing, his eyes screwed shut, and his brows furrowed. 

Soft hands reach out and touches Chris’ hand. The BSAA captain opens his eyes slightly so he can take a glimpse of Piers before he has to lower his head and take an audible intake of breath. 

“Captain?” Piers asks slowly, trying to understand what Chris is even doing. A part of Piers tells him Chris is doing this to try and get out of his paperwork duty, but that idea goes out the window when Piers sees Chris try to stand only to lean heavily on the wall behind him. His breathing is cut short, and there is sweat pouring down his temple and arms. The moment Piers sees that Chris’ skin is taking a red color to it, and it’s starting to swell, Piers knows there is something serious going on. “Captain, what’s wrong?” Piers almost screams frantically. 

Piers isn’t one to scream, or yell, but the only time he would really show his emotions, or more precisely, have trouble controlling them, is when Chris is hurt, doing something suicidal, or quite honestly, being stupid. 

The young Ace lets go of the ball, as the white sphere rolls on the ground forgotten, as Piers bolts from his chair, rounding Chris’ desk in a blink of an eye. Chris’ breathing is irregular, as if he can’t get air inside his lungs, as he tries to suck mouths full- like a fish without water. It’s like he’s trying to breath, but something is clogging his air supply. He’s sweating so much it’s already rolling down his face and dripping off his chin, and his skin keeps getting redder and blotchy. Red marks are crawling up his arm and neck. His face looks swollen, especially his lips, and his eyes are watering. 

Chris’ finger curls around his shirt, over his chest, as he leans more and more into the wall, as if he can't stand on his own. His vision is blurring, and he can’t seem to do anything but try to get his oxygen deprived lungs the much needed air. But it’s hard when it feels like he trying to breath through a thin straw that is closing up on him. 

The BSAA captain recognizes the symptoms, and he wants to tell Piers. But he can barely breathe, much less speak. His vision has dancing black spots, and his ears are ringing. 

It’s been a long time since he’s had one of those. The first time it happened, it was when he was in junior high. One of his classmates had candies, and he had grabbed the wrong one. Being careless of what he ate, even though he already knew he couldn’t eat it. His throat had contracted, and he couldn’t do anything but try to wheeze for help. It happened so quickly, but at least he was rushed to the emergency room, and was treated quickly.

“You're having an allergic reaction.”

The words resonate even above his labored breathing, and Chris is for the first time greatful of Piers’ keen observation when he’s in his office. 

The simplest thing can bring some people down. But not Chris Redfield. Not even the strongest of his opponents. It takes a lot to bring down the BSAA captain. But Chris’ kryptonite comes in the shape and form of, small, red, strawberries.  

Piers reaches over and grabs the coffee on Chris’ desk, in his haste almost spilling what little lingered. Bringing the cup close to his nose, Piers takes a sniff, and he can instantly smell the sweet aroma. 

Finn used the strawberry coffee. With Christmas so close, more flavors were bought. Shit! 

Piers knows it’s not Finn’s fault, after all the rookie didn’t know and was probably trying to make Chris’ coffee taste good, but when he sees that rookie he is going to get his ass handed to him. But there is no time for that. The Ace knows Chris needs medical attention now. He’s highly allergic to them. 

 

///

 

Piers watches as Finn runs off, a few bumps in his head from where Piers’ fist connected. The young Ace moves from the entrance of the hospital and moves to check on Chris. 

Chris had blacked out on him, before Piers could get help. And with the help of fellow BSAA soldiers, they were able to get Chris to the emergency room in time. And Chris, being the legendary man he is, was treated right away. Piers wasn’t allowed in, so the Ace occupied himself by confronting the young rookie, and beating some sense into him. Finn apologizes over and over again, and after the hundredth apology was when Piers allowed the rookie to leave. 

“Can I see him?”

The woman at the front desk looks up from her computer. With a small nod, she points towards the door Chris is being held in. “Yes. He’s out of danger-zone and is doing alright.” She says with a small smile while looking back at Piers. 

Piers nods. “Thanks.” He says with his own nod before he makes his way towards Chris’ door. But the woman stops him with what she says next. 

“He’s heavily medicated. And he might say or do things that isn’t exactly…” The woman grimace with a shrug of her shoulder. “He’s a big man, so we had to give him more than what we would normally dose. -Just a warning.” She adds with a smile. 

_ I’ve seen him wasted, Chris can’t get worse than that.  _ Piers can’t help but think. But he nods his head regardless, and smiles at the woman. “Thank you for the heads up.” 

With that, Piers pushes open the door, his eyes already landing on his captain the moment he steps in. Piers closes the door behind him, making sure it closes softly- not knowing if Chris is awake, and if he’s sleeping, the Ace doesn’t want to wake him.

Walking closer, and upon closer inspection, Piers can see that Chris is awake, the man looking at the window outside, clearly unaware of his presence.

“Captain” Piers greets lowly, not wanting to surprise Chris. Not after what happened a few hours ago.

Chris turns his head slowly towards Piers, and the moment his eyes land on the Ace, he smiles. His pupils are bigger than they should be and his smile is lopsided, making Piers take a second to recognize it’s his captain’s gaze on him. 

Though Chris has the habit of getting wasted, and Piers with the dreaded task of getting him home, Piers isn’t sure if he’s seen his captain look like this before. It’s odd and honesty Piers isn’t sure what else to think about it. Not that Chris is helping with what he says next. 

“Do you have a map, I got lost in your eyes.”

Piers’ cheeks instantly flare.  _ Did Chris Redfield just throw a pick up line his way?? _

“Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mines?” 

_ Yes, Chris is trying to pick him up. _ “Captain?” Piers asks. The Ace isn’t sure if to feel bad for Chris for saying the cheesy lines, or himself, since he’s blushing and almost falling for them. How embarrassing! 

“Can I borrow a kiss, I promise I’ll return it with interest.” Is it just him or is Chris’ pick up lines getting dirtier and dirtier?!! “If you were my paperwork, I would slam you on the table and do you all night.” 

_ (If only he would do his paperwork) _

“Whaa, hold on. Slow down there, captain! Obviously they used too much meds!” Piers almost squeals, as he looks away. Throw him in a fight with BOWs, Piers will fight his way out. Put him on guard duty, and Chris will never see the light of day. But this. This is something different. Completely different. 

_ Chris wouldn’t act this way. This is a heavily drugged Chris, who has no idea what he is saying.  _ Piers reminds himself, even though the blush is still present and strong. Chris is still looking at him, a smile on his face, and from the way he keeps trying to move, Piers can only guess Chris wants to hold him, if reaching out his hand towards Piers every other second is to go by. Good thing Piers is just out of reach.

_ Or so he was.  _

Piers steps closer, grabbing the hem of the bed sheets. “You need to recover, and rest. Lots of rest.”

“Then lay down with me. Be my pillow.”

Piers can’t help but chuckle, as he brings the sheets upwards and tries to tuck Chris in. “No, I can’t do th--” Before Piers could finish, Chris is moving, far faster than someone drugged should and pushes Piers down, the BSAA captain's much bigger body landing awkwardly on Piers.

“Ack!”

The Ace’s eyes widen when he lands on his back with Chris on him, the blush on his cheeks flaring up so much his cheeks hurt. Chris doesn’t try to get off him, as he leans closer to the Ace. 

“Captain?” Chris is so near him, their lips almost brushing each others.  _ What is Chris doing? Is he going to kiss him??  _ Piers’ eyes are wide, but part of him wants to lock lips with his captain. He’s so near...

What Chris says next has Piers shudder, and a blush takes his cheeks. “You look a lot like my next boyfriend.” 

Piers’ eyes widen, his heart skipping a beat. “Chris?” Piers breathes out heavily, the man over him radiating off too much heat, and his minty scent taking over every inch of Piers’ body. “Captain.” Piers mumbles, while leaning into Chris’ parted lips. He’s ready to take the man’s lips. 

Their lips are centimeters from each other, and Piers can feel that their hearts are beating wild and frantic, but both their hearts are beating together, in the same pulse even if their is no rhythm. 

It’s Chris’ sluggish movement  that has Piers snap back to reality. Chris is  _ drugged _ . Chris is drugged and has no idea what he’s doing. Piers can’t take advantage of his captain. Not in this state. “Captain.” Pies pushes the bigger man off him, having to struggle slightly with Chris’ weight. Chris falls far from graceful on his back, looking like a turtle that has been flipped onto its hard shell- a small protest escaping his lips. 

Piers looks at Chris for a second. Hating what he was about to do. He admires Chris so much, he can never take advantage of the other man, even if deep down he wanted to lock lips with Chris. Even if when Chris called him his boyfriend it made him want that title with every fiber of his being. 

“I’m really sorry.” Piers says with a sad smile before getting up and rushing towards the door. Piers opens the door and slams it behind him, leaning his weight against the wooden surface, his eyes downcast. Slumping his shoulders, Piers sighs deeply, a hand coming up to meet his lips. The tip of his fingers brush his normally full pouty lips, as he feels his own breath ghost over his fingers. 

_ Chris almost kissed him.  _

Piers breaths out before he shakes his head.  _ Chris was drugged, he has no idea what he was doing…  _ Piers has to remind himself.  _ -But why?? Why does Piers want Chris to want this. Why does Piers want Chris to kiss him? To pin him down- how he had him in that room. Why does Piers want Chris to tell him all those sappy, stupid, cheesy pick-up lines. Why does Piers want to swoon under every cheesy word that leaves his captain’s incoherent mouth?  _

With another shake of his head, Piers takes another deep breath, before he pushes himself off the wall. 

“Nurse.” Piers calls, not wanting to leave Chris on the floor. After all Piers practically ran away from Chris, and left him. The least Piers could do is call the nurse so she can help him back on the bed. But with how fast and strong Chris still is, Piers doubts Chris would even need the help. 

 

///

 

Piers walks back into Chris’ hospital room, taking a deep breath before opening the door and greeting his captain. Just that, it’s not only his captain he sees, but also Jill.

He had been standing in front of Chris’ door for about a minute, trying to find it in himself to face his captain. Not once did he expect the blonde woman to be here with his captain. Which is not a surprise, now that Piers thinks about it. She and Chris are inseparable. Even though she is being held back from field work, because of what happened to her in Africa, (And maybe partly due to Chris’ paranoia that Jill can get hurt again) Chris and Jill have remained close. 

Jill is sitting on the edge of Chris’ bedside, leaning close and pointing at some papers Chris has on his hands. She has a relaxed face, a small smile she always reserves for Chris on her lips. The captain on the other hand is looking at the papers like if he can't decide if to burn it or rip it into shreds. But Piers knows that face too well, it's a mission briefing. 

They are both distracted, talking loud enough for the other to hear before they both halt and look up at the Ace- after a second of the Ace entering. Nothing gets by the two. After all the years of fighting, Chris and Jill are almost always on guard, leaving almost no room for proper rest. Though Jill has calmed down considerably over the past 2 years of staying on base. Leaving the fighting has done her a lot of good. 

The young sniper feels his cheeks heat up quickly at being looked at by his superiors. They are two of the 11 founders, one being his captain, and the other the woman his captain adores! Well, one of the two people Chris adores- the other being his younger sister Claire. 

“Um, I can come back later.” Piers says quickly, already reaching for the doorknob to be able to step back out. He’s never liked walking in when Chris is alone with Jill, it always makes him feel like he’s intruding in something, or worse, being a third person. 

“No, come in.” Jill instantly counters, making a motion with her hand so Piers can come closer. 

_ Yay-  _ Piers’ brain cheers sarcastically. 

Chris doesn’t protest, his eyes on the sniper, waiting for him to step into the room.

The Ace feels his ears flare, with Chris looking at him and not saying a word. So many thoughts are running through Piers’ head that he feels like he’s moving on autopilot, leaving no room for him to even think about his movements. Piers nods his head, reluctantly accepting the invitation as he closes the door behind him, makes his way towards Chris and sits on the available seat next to Chris’ bedside. 

“Thanks-”

Piers looks up at his captain, not expecting that to be the first words that leaves his captain mouth. For a second, Piers thought Chris remembered the incident and was the reason he was so quiet. 

“-For getting me here on time.” Chris explains as he leans further back on his bed, with the papers still on his hands. 

The Ace can’t help but smile. “Of course captain.” Piers says with a small nod, while holding back a sigh of relief. 

“This big oaf is always getting into some kind of trouble, even on base.” Jill says with a shake of her head. “Scratch that, he gets into  _ more  _ trouble while on base.”

“That’s because there is nothing to do.” Chris whines.

“There is much to do, you just avoid it, which ends up in some kind of disaster. Like this one.” Jill looks at Piers. “Let me guess, he was looking for something to distract himself?”

Piers chuckles “His ‘must have coffee at 3.” Piers agree. The Ace’s smile widens when he sees Chris laugh at that. “It’s true,” Piers reassures teasingly, even though he knows both Jill and Chris are well aware of it.  

“I don’t function right without my coffee. Paper works takes all my energy and I need to stay awake somehow.” Chris defends himself before he’s moving the papers in his hand. “Talking about energy… Piers we have a mission.” 

The Ace looks away from Jill, the smile on his face leaving, and becoming professional in a snap of a finger. 

“Edonia.” Chris states as he looks through the files now on his lap. “Looks like we’re going to be out for a long time.” Chris says as he reads. “Some new virus and terrorist attack is taking place.”

Piers nods, while he reaches down and picks up the few papers that slid off his captain's lap and landed on the floor when he was too busy reading. 

“Should I inform the unit?” Piers asks, the paper clutched between his fingers.

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure you are ok?” Jill asks, her blue eyes worried over Chris’ health.

“Of course.” Chris reassures, giving her his trademark smirk. “According to this, we’re to deploy three days from now. I’ll be up and at it before then.” 

Piers smiles at the two before he’s standing- handing the papers to Jill when the woman outstretches her hand towards the Ace. “I’ll go inform the team.”

Chris nods. “Ok. Thanks again Piers.”

“Anytime, captain.”

 

////

 

Piers watches as Chris slips on his shirt, covering the perfect honey kissed tan body underneath. The man’s body is perfect. To die for. And it was once over him. 

The Ace shakes his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. Since that day, Piers can’t stop thinking about his captain that way. Each time Chris gets close, Piers feels his body tingle and heat up. A part of him wanting, yet, scared the BSAA captain would bring up the incident. But he has yet to, and it’s been three days. 

Taking a deep breath, Piers reaches towards his captain, who as his back to Piers as he continues to dress. Piers’ fingers brushes the man’s shoulder. “Captain.” Piers calls, wanting nothing more but to talk to Chris and tell him what has happened. 

The BSAA captain turns around to face the Ace- brown eyes meeting hazel “Yes, Piers?” He asks, while clipping his belt into place. 

Piers’ hazel eyes don’t mean to wonder, but they do regardless and he ends up blushing even more.

“You ok there Piers? You’re not coming down with a cold because of this weather, are you?” 

Piers shakes his head quickly. “No, I don’t catch colds easily.” Piers informs. True, he eats healthy and stays physically fit. It’s rare that he catches anything. “Um, You’re belt is over your shirt.” Piers can’t help but informs the moment he sees that Chris’ belt is over his shirt. 

“Oh.” Chris says while looking down. “My head is elsewhere.” He says lightheartedly. “I’ll fix it before we arrive in Edonia. Nice watching out Piers.” Chris says with a small nod before reaching over towards his vest and taking it from his locker.

Piers sighs. Piers doesn’t want to distract Chris by telling him about what happened. So after Edonia, he’ll tell Chris, and the things that's been happening to him each time Chris is near. 

“Y-yeah” Piers says with a nod. “Captain-”

Chris looks back at Piers. "Yeah?" 

“It’s nothing.” 

Piers deciding to tell Chris after the mission. The last thing he wants to to create some kind of friction between them and cause problems. After Edonia, Piers will tell Chris everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
